T or D! Inuyasha Style!
by Takalasee
Summary: Ooh... this should get interesting


TRUTH OR DARE?  
  
Hi, I'm Rachel, here with the IY crew. We are going to play truth or Dare today. This should be interesting:  
  
Rachel: I'm so happy your back to read another one of my fics!  
  
Sesshomaru: They only come back for me!  
  
Inuyasha: Don't I get any love? I mean the fricken' show is named after me!  
  
Rachel: From now on, I will be known as Pocky in all my fics (.  
  
Sesshomaru: Please don't call me—  
  
Pocky: Come on Fluffy!  
  
Sesshomaru: —that.  
  
Pocky: Let's start the show!!  
  
Pocky: Okay everyone, let's play truth or dare!  
  
All scramble out of room  
  
Pocky: Ah ah ah! I locked all of the doors so you can't leave!   
  
All but Pocky: --;  
  
Pocky: gather 'round before I hurt you.  
  
All: gulp OKAY!!  
  
Pocky: Okies! Ayame, you go first!  
  
Ayame: Truth or dare— Koga! Koga: Um—  
  
Ayame: Okay! Dare. I dare you to kiss me!  
  
Koga: Yeah right, like I'd ever—  
  
Ayame: Come here...   
  
Koga: mad dash for the door  
  
Ayame: ahem All of the doors are locked.   
  
Koga: Oh shit.  
  
Ayame: Pucker up romeo.  
  
(Meanwhile, all of the guests are laughing hysterically)  
  
Koga: after being kissed by Ayame My life is over. Hey at least now it's my turn. Truth or dare... Naraku.  
  
Naraku: Truth.  
  
Koga: Wimp... hell, um, tell us your deepest, darkest, secret.  
  
Naraku: blush Um...  
  
Kagome: TELL US!!  
  
Pocky: in evil voice TELL US NOW!!  
  
Naraku: I...I've loved Sesshomaru since the day I saw him.  
  
Sesshomaru: anime faint  
  
Naraku: Oh gawd— rips off baboon costume to reveal kimono  
  
Kagura and Kanna: faint  
  
Naraku: Come over here Sesshomaru! Gimmie some suga!!  
  
Sesshomaru: OH MY GAWD HELP ME!!  
  
(Sesshy runs desperatly away from Naraku)  
  
Pocky: SIT DOWN NARAKU!! Naraku: obediently obeys  
  
Sango: I think we learned a little more than we needed to.  
  
Naraku: is applying lipstick Okay... truth or dare, Kagome?  
  
Kagome: Dare!  
  
Naraku: beckons  
  
(Kagome walks over to Naraku and he whispers something in her ear)  
  
Kagome: blush I-I'll be right b-back... goes in closet  
  
Pocky: She skips her turn!! Miroku! It's ur turn!!  
  
Miroku: I'm flattered. -- Sango truth or dare?  
  
Sango: Well... um...  
  
Inuyasha: Pick dare, wench!  
  
Sango: hits Inuyasha over the head with her giant boomarang Humph! I pick dare.  
  
Miroku:   
  
Sango: Oh no I shouldn't of picked—  
  
Miroku: I dare you to LET ME TOUCH YOUR BUTT!! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!  
  
Naraku: You can touch my butt!  
  
(All stare blankly at Naraku)  
  
All but Naraku: blink blink  
  
Naraku: blink blink blink  
  
Kagome: busts out of closet O-Okay. I did the dare.  
  
(Kagome comes out to reveal that she has a bikini on and playboy bunny ears) Miroku: drool  
  
Inuyasha and Sesshomaru: GET SOME CLOTHES ON WOMEN!!  
  
Jaken: Wow.  
  
Kagura: She has a better body than I!!  
  
Koga: Thank the lord.  
  
Ayame: HEY!! I look better than that— that... humph! I'll show you who's a "thank the lord" type! stomps off into closet  
  
Pocky: Like I said earlier, this should be interesting.  
  
(Miroku is already touching her butt)  
  
Sango: Okay— trying to remain calm Pocky, truth or dare?  
  
Pocky: YAY!! Dare!!  
  
Sango: Hmm... who is your favorite character?  
  
Pocky: That's really hard, it's between Inuyasha—  
  
Inuyasha: Finally!  
  
Pocky: —before I was so rudely interupted— Sesshomaru, and Koga.  
  
Sango: I dae you to... to one, touch Inuyasha's ears...  
  
Inuyasha: groan  
  
Sango: ...two, sit on Sesshomaru's lap until the game is over...  
  
Sesshomaru: Oh lord.  
  
Sango: ...and three, kiss Koga.  
  
(Chelsea busts in)  
  
Chelsea: DON'T YOU TOUCH MY KOGA!!!  
  
Koga: What is this? Pocky: Lemmie finish my stupid dare! runs over to Inuyasha touchy ears touchy ears Whee!! This is fun!!  
  
Inuyasha: Grrr...  
  
Pocky: runs over to Koga Pucker up, wolf-boy!  
  
Chelsea: I'll be glad to do it for you! Go moggle Fluffy.  
  
Pocky: OK!! hops over to Fluffy sits on lap  
  
Sesshomaru: I hate Sango.  
  
Pocky: It's not that bad.  
  
Chelsea: Can we have a commercial break?  
  
Pocky: OK! C ya soon!  
  
Commercial:  
  
Naraku: Have you always smelled dull and dour?  
  
Pocky: Do ya want something that smells sweet, not sour?  
  
Naraku: Then call 1-800-PER-FUME for details.  
  
Pocky: I can't believe I'm on a commercial with a gay guy. shakes head  
  
Naraku: Why yes, I am happy!  
  
Pocky: Never mind... the perfume is only $9.99! Yes, I said $9.99! Call soon to get our best deal of the season!!  
  
Truth or Dare  
  
Pocky: Okay! It's my turn!! Truth or Dare, Inuyasha?  
  
Inuyasha: Dare.  
  
Pocky: I dare you to admit your feelings for Kagome, then kiss her!  
  
Inuyasha: ...... Kikyo: Inuyasha!! Don't do it!!  
  
Pocky: Shutup Kikyo! No one likes you!!  
  
Kikyo: cry  
  
(Inuyasha stands up and says "Kagome, I love you," and then kisses her)  
  
All: O.o um... YAY!!  
  
Kagura: Get a room, you two.  
  
Kanna: I mean, look at you: (shows mirror)  
  
Inu and Kag: blush  
  
Inuyasha: Well, anyway, its—  
  
Ayame: busts out of closet Well?!  
  
All: --  
  
(Ayame wears hawiann outfit with coconuts and a grass skirt)  
  
Sesshomaru: This is getting out of hand.  
  
Pocky: Okay, let's play a new game!!  
  
Game Show!!  
  
Pocky: Welcome to the gameshow, Llik Nekaj!!  
  
Sesshomaru: You're reading it upside down.  
  
Pocky: Oh!! Welcome to the gameshow, Kill Jaken!!  
  
Audience cheers  
  
Sesshomaru: I'm your host...  
  
Pocky: And I'm his hyper co-host...  
  
Sesshomaru and Pocky: And this is the best gameshow on Earth!! Pocky: The object of this game is to earn the most points for killing Jaken in the most creative ways!  
  
Sesshomaru: You spin the wheel, and land on a certain number of points. Today, the jackpot is 1000 points!!  
  
Pocky: Let's meet our contestants: first, with her long raven hair and brown eyes, he have Rin!! (fooled ya)  
  
Rin: I can finally kill Jaken!!  
  
Sesshomaru: Our second guest, with her strange attachment to Koga, Ayame!!  
  
Ayame: And I'm proud of it!  
  
Pocky: And our third guest is Naraku!!  
  
Naraku: in girly voice Like, oh my gawd, I'm like actually on a like gameshow!!  
  
All but Naraku: OO  
  
Pocky: Yeah... anyway, we'll be right back after this commercial break!  
  
The Scene: A couple is dancing, a man is sitting drunk at a bar, a woman is singing at the karaoke place, a man is stripping, a roller blading girl is a waitress, and two young children are jumproping.  
  
In comes a cool dude, he pulls out a Dentyne Ice Gum, and sticks it in his mouth.  
  
A girl sitting in a booth walks up and kisses him.  
  
Dentyne Ice Ice.  
  
Sesshomaru: We're back! And we're ready to start our first game! Spin the wheel Rin!!  
  
Rin: Here I go! spins wheel Come on, gimmie 1000!!  
  
Lands on 300  
  
Rin: Okay... (Jaken is brung out)  
  
Rin: I have the perfect death...  
  
Pocky: Hold on Rin! I have to tell the people who've never watched the show before that we bring Jaken back to life every time he dies... how fun.  
  
Rin: Okay. I want him to have a Sesshomaru mas kon, and be pummeled to death by all of the Fluffy fans!  
  
Sesshomaru: Any last words, Jaken?  
  
Jaken: YOU PEOPLE ARE CRAZY!!! YOU CAN'T GO AROUND KILLING PEOPLE!! I MEAN—  
  
Pocky: Enough said. Bring out the mask and the fans!!  
  
(Screaming fans come out and see the mask)  
  
Jaken: AHHHH!!!  
  
(The girls kill Jaken, MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!)  
  
Sesshomaru: And that's 300 points to Rin! Spin the wheel Ayame!!  
  
Ayame: Gladly. I've always wanted to kill it. I mean, he looks like a frog but he's really too ugly to be one. spins wheel Come on, 1000, 1000!!  
  
Lands on 800  
  
Ayame: I want him to die like this: first, he is bound by all hands and feet...  
  
(Jaken is being revived)  
  
Ayame: And then horses are at the end of the rope. The run and yank him apart.  
  
Pocky: Well that's pleasant—  
  
Ayame: I AIN'T DONE YET!! Then, they take each of his body and dip them in acid. After that, his bones are taken from the acid, and crushed by a monster truck.  
  
Sesshomaru: Are you done yet? Ayame: nod nod  
  
Pocky: Okay... bring out the horses, tub of acid, and monster truck!!  
  
Sesshomaru: Help me audience...  
  
Audience: Any last words, Jaken?  
  
Jaken: Sesshomaru is a bastard.  
  
Sesshomaru: walks over and kills  
  
(Jaken is brought back to life Sesshomaru kills him again)  
  
Sesshomaru: Hey, this is pretty fun.  
  
Ayame: HEY!! What about my death?!  
  
Sesshomaru: Oh, right, sorry about that.  
  
(Jaken is pulled apart, put in acid, and crushed by a monster truck)  
  
Pocky: 800 points to Ayame!!  
  
Sesshomaru: Now it's Naraku's turn to spin the wheel!!  
  
Naraku: That's so totally awesome!! spins wheel  
  
Lands on 1000  
  
Naraku: Like, yay!! Like, I want Jaken to like die like this—  
  
Pocky: I never thought I would hear "like" 3 times in a sentence.  
  
Naraku: Okay, he like marries Kikyo, and then Kikyo one night decides to like kill him in his sleep. But first she hacks off his—  
  
Sesshomaru: Well that's all we have time for today folks, join us next time for:  
  
Pocky and Sesshomaru: KILL JAKEN!!  
  
Naraku: ...head.  
  
Pocky: Well, that was fun!  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha kissed me.  
  
Pocky: Yeah I know. Well, anyway, that was so fun, we should do it again next time!!  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha kissed me.  
  
Pocky: I think you've made that point across.  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha kissed me.  
  
Pocky: takes huge dough roller and whacks Kagome's head off with it  
  
Kagome: XP  
  
Pocky: Ah, silence.  
  
Shippou: How come I wasn't in this?!  
  
Pocky: Cause your too cute to be in a funny fanfic like this.  
  
Shippou: Uh thanks but I already have a girlfriend. Her name is Kara.  
  
Pocky: Okies but I wasn't offering.  
  
Shippou bounces off  
  
Pocky: Oh and one more thing— did ja notice the commercial in the middle of the gameshow... sound familiar??? Well, audios, abiento, ciao, chalome, alf wiedersahen, and goodbye!! 


End file.
